


¡La tiranía estalla!

by AnaPurpura



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaPurpura/pseuds/AnaPurpura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souichi sigue confundido poniéndose cada vez más violento con su kohai. Morinaga, cada vez más impaciente y herido. A medida que enfrentan un problema, ¿enfrentarán también su relación? {Este fanfic se ubica antes del vol. 5}<br/>-Publicado también en Fanfiction-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¿Se quebrará este caparazón a tiempo?

El clima agradable de la mañana no acompañaba el humor de Souichi. Unos minutos antes había llegado al laboratorio donde Morinaga lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa y esto podía significar dos cosas: la primera era el significado habitual, Morinaga estaba feliz de verlo y además, estaba dispuesto a otra jornada de trabajo duro al lado de su senpai soportando todo lo que venía con ello, incluyendo gritos y golpes. La segunda opción pertenecía a la paranoia de Souichi y esto era que ¡Morinaga estaba ansioso por tener sexo con él! Ante tales opciones, el hombre de cabello largo solo esperaba a ver cómo se desenvolvía la mañana y cómo actuaba el otro joven. Existían días en que la paranoia era cierta y terminaban discutiendo (lo que para Souichi era sinónimo de heridas en el cuerpo de su amigo) ante la tentativa del chico más joven por seducir a su senpai y arrastrarlo a una cama.  
Esta mañana había resultado ser de esas de “la sonrisa de la segunda intención”. Morinaga se había acercado a un concentrado Souichi en la mitad de unas importantes anotaciones, bueno, no tan importantes, pero para él, el trabajo era SIEMPRE más importante. Unos brazos se apoyaron a los costados del hombre mayor, desde atrás, envolviéndolo en un brazo aún sin llegar a tocarlo del todo. Una boca, ya conocida, acarició un oído con una respiración firme y dulce…  
–¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy en la noche, senpai? –Liberó finalmente Morinaga.  
¡Un volcán de rubor hizo erupción en las mejillas de Souichi! Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se podía escuchar su rechinar en la habitación, y su puño, también apretado, dio un giro hacia atrás para encontrarse con la nariz del sujeto que lo incomodaba mientras él, ofendido y avergonzado gritaba como un loco -No se te ocurra tocarme, asqueroso pervertido- Fue un impulso de unos segundos, como si el sonrojado fuera el interruptor a sus golpes…Te lo mereces por idiota! pensó, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sabido proteger su trasero otro día más.  
–Ouch…senpai, eso fue muy duro, no ten...ouch! A….y! –Un adolorido y sangrante Morinaga estaba en el piso, con sus manos en su rostro para sostener la sangre que caía de su nariz…y también, en alguna parte de Morinaga, para sostener su nariz misma, ¡se sentía como si se la hubiera arrancado con ese golpe!  
Al oír los quejidos de su compañero y verlo luego sangrado con esa terrible expresión de dolor, hasta Souichi sintió empatía, por lo que le alcanzó un pañuelo a un Morinaga ya de pie y sin mirarlo a los ojos emitió un casi imperceptible “lo siento”. Lo cierto era que aunque Morinaga le había hecho una invitación sexual tampoco le había hecho nada en sí, aún, y al parecer sus técnicas de defensa personal se estaban volviendo cada día más mortales, ¡un día de estos realmente iba a matar a Morinaga!  
Por su parte, el joven también se había dado cuenta de esto. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a su senpai terminaba lastimado y su cuerpo no era la única víctima. El rechazo tan ferviente que recibía hería mucho sus sentimientos, pero también hería su ego como hombre, teniéndose que denigrar así para obtener un mísera noche de sexo! No entendía por qué senpai actuaba como actuaba. Él trataba de ser comprensivo y de entender la confusión de Souichi. Sabía que no debía ser nada fácil ser un homofóbico, casi violado por un gay, con un hermano pequeño que fue arrebatado por enamorarse de un gay, heterosexual, tirano y encima…objeto de amor de un mejor amigo homosexual. Morinaga lo comprendía y aún así…cómo podía ser tan cruel? Durante todos los años que había mantenido en secreto su amor, jamás se había aprovechado de Souichi y, la única vez que realmente lo había forzado había sido la primera, por lo cual se había disculpado y perdonado. Además de eso, el senpai le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos que no se alejara de su lado nunca más. Entonces, ¿significaba eso que lo quería, aún si eso no llegaba a ser amor? La única respuesta lógica era que sí, Souichi lo quería pero lamentablemente, solo como amigos, un gran amigo, pero nada más. El último golpe le trajo a Morinaga la dolorosa realidad de que para senpai el sexo con él era solo una forma de no perder su amistad.  
–No te preocupes, senpai, esta es solo otra herida más. Ya estoy acostumbrado, asique todo está bien. –Exclamó Tetsuhiro en una extraña y tímida carcajada; la falsa sonrisa del joven, ocultando la obviedad de su tristeza fue percibida por Souichi, quién sintió que no era la herida de su nariz de la que estaba hablando; sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, no supo qué decir. Sabía que sentía algo por Morinaga y que era bastante parecido a lo que el amor debiera sentirse, pero su caparazón, hecho de miedo, prejuicio, vergüenza y orgullo aún no se quebraba del todo.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Esa noche, en la barra de un bar gay se encontraba un joven con una pequeña venda en una sonrojada nariz, reposando su torso completamente en la barra.  
–Ya no sé qué hacer, Hiroto-kun. Quiero ser paciente y esperar a que el mismo sea capaz de darme una respuesta, aún cuando sea negativa. Quiero esperar hasta el final…pero…pero bueno, mi cuerpo, este…no es tan paciente… ¡Aaah, soy patético! ¡HIROTO-KUN, NECESITO OTRO TRAGO AHORA! – Llorándole al cantinero frente a él le contaba el origen de su nariz rota.  
Al otro lado de la barra, otro apuesto joven homosexual no podía creer lo que contaba su amigo. Entendía que Morinaga estuviese híper enamorado pero que se rebajara tanto por un idiota inseguro de sí mismo era demasiado! El chico era increíblemente atractivo, tenía un rostro delicado pero varonil, con una hermosa sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos verdes; con un cuerpo alto y tonificado; a punto de terminar una maestría y con un futuro prometedor, con una personalidad digna de un Ángel y la perfecta pizca de pasión para hacerlo un amante perfecto, había oído rumores de antiguos amantes de Morinaga sobre su desempeño en la cama ¡y parecía ser más que bueno! Para cualquier tipo en el bar, era el partido perfecto, por qué ese tirano tacaño no se daba cuenta? ¿Realmente tenía que ver con ser o no homosexual?  
–Ne, Angel-kun, aunque estés enamorado si tu senpai aún no te corresponde, ¿podrías al menos divertirte tu solo hasta que ese momento llegue, verdad? No hay necesidad de permanecer célibes para siempre, ¿sabes? – Sea lo que fuere, Hiroto-kun estaba seguro de algo: no podía dejar que su Angel-kun practicara el celibato un segundo más. Si Morinaga no lo aceptaba a él como su compañero, ¡le encontraría alguien más!  
–Hiroto-kun, ¿cómo podría hacerle eso al senpai? No ahora que de a poco de está abriendo hacia mí –respondía ofendido Morinaga, sabiendo en su interior que los avances obtenidos hasta ahora eran mínimos pero decidido a no perder la esperanza a un futuro junto a su amor.  
–¡¿De qué mierda me estás hablando, Angel-kun?! – gruñe el cantinero furioso por la devoción de su amigo, que no es reconocida por la otra parte–, ese tirano no te deja tocarlo, no te acepta como amante, te trata como un enfermo y asqueroso, ¡te golpea, por el amor de Dios! Al menos, si planeas seguir conquistándolo, ¡¡date la oportunidad de vez en cuando de relajarte un poco y descargar un poco de deseo sexual!!...mi Angel-kun va a morir de abstinencia –.  
–Hiroto-kun, no voy a morir. –Se sentía avergonzado por la exageración, pero también sabía que algo de cierto había en las palabras de su amigo, meses de esperar poder avanzar habían sido en vano y realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. De todas maneras, no le convencía el hecho de engañar a su senpai, lo amaba demasiado como para pensar en otra persona y además, no quería traicionar la confianza que tanto le había costado construir entre ambos solo por una noche de satisfacción.  
–Mmm, bien, si tu lo dices. Pero luego no vengas a mí llorando cuando estés muriendo de dolor porque tu %&$•& necesita descargar un poco de…hmmh –Morinaga le había tapado la boca antes de que pudiera terminar, Dios, ¡a veces Hiroto-kun era demasiado desinhibido…!  
Al otro lado del bar, un chico de cabello castaño hasta los hombros los miraba.


	2. La calidez que imagino

En el medio de las calles, Tetsuhiro Morinaga camina tambaleante hacia su casa mientras reflexiona sobre lo que sucedió ese día en el laboratorio con su senpai y sobre los consejos que su amigo Hiroto-kun le había ofrecido hace unos minutos en el bar, preocupado en su interior por haber considerado por al menos unos segundos la propuesta sugerida.   
–No puedo creer que tomé en cuenta un consejo así, gracias a Dios que cambié de tema y que Hiroto-kun no siguió insistiendo. En estos momentos, senpai está confundido y soy yo el que está totalmente seguro de lo que siente y de dónde está parado, debo ser yo el que le de la seguridad que le hace falta –pensaba él.  
Morinaga había concluido que pensar solo en sus sentimientos y presionar a Souichi no iban a mejorar las cosas, Souichi no se decidiría de un momento a otro y él tendría que ser respetuoso con él, y también serlo con su propio sentimiento de amor. Arrastrarse con cualquier otro tipo por estar necesitado de sexo terminaría lastimando a las dos partes; Souichi se sentiría decepcionado por la conducta enviciada de Morinaga. A su vez, a Morinaga le dolería defraudar a su senpai.   
–Sé por experiencia que ni el mejor sexo del mundo se compara con la felicidad de sentir amor. Y ahora que finalmente he podido recuperar ese sentimiento, no puedo dejar que sea ensuciado por mis manos … –Un llamado lo despejó de sus pensamientos.   
–Am, disculpa pero ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar una tienda de conveniencia por aquí? –Un joven de altura promedio y voz tímida estaba parado junto a Morinaga. El chico tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros; sus ojos eran grises como un trozo de hielo reflectado por el sol en el ángulo perfecto y, aunque a primera vista se podía decir que rondaba los 20 años, tenía una apariencia infantilezca en él que enternecía cualquier rastro de frialdad que podía emanar el color de sus ojos. Morinaga podía asegurar haberlo visto antes, pero sin saber exactamente dónde.   
–Ah, sí, está en esta dirección –dijo, señalando hacia su izquierda mostrando una protocolar y aún brillante sonrisa.  
–Vaya, muchas gracias, estaba realmente perdido –admitió el desconocido.   
–No hay problema, me alegro haberte ayudado –Comenzaba a despedirse con otra sonrisa –,espero que lo encuentres. ¡Adiós! –Morinaga volvía a sus pasos para seguir su camino pero el otro chico preguntó de nuevo.  
– ¡Ah!, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? Me gusta saber el nombre de las personas que me ayudan. ¡Si no te importa! –silencio. Esta vez, el chico tenía una sonrisa tenebrosamente segura comparada a su actitud retraída del principio.  
–Claro, me llamo Morinaga Tetsuhiro –respondió de la forma más calmada que pudo ante la mirada extraña del otro sujeto.  
–Un gusto en conocerte, yo soy Maruyama Daiki –se presentó –Bueno, retomaré mi camino, gracias por la ayuda –el joven saludó rápidamente y se fue corriendo en la dirección que le había sido señalada.   
–Qué chico tan raro –pensó Morinaga.  
Un poco más lejos, Maruyama sonríe mientras camina. Si se le presta atención, puede escuchárselo hablar muy por lo bajo.  
–Morinaga, Morinaga Tetsuhiro…Tetsuhiro –como un cantito.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Una espaciosa casa de familia en un barrio alejado del centro, y solo dos personas que apenas alcanzaban a llenar su espacio, los hermanos Tatsumi. La menor de los hermanos, Kanako, cuenta los minutos frente al televisor para que empiece su programa preferido, un segmento juvenil que presentaba semanalmente distintos idols japoneses en situaciones divertidas, como juegos con los presentadores o entrevistas con curiosas preguntas que eran armadas junto con la participación de los televidentes.   
Un piso más arriba está Souichi, el hermano mayor, anticipándose al sueño cubriendo su cuerpo con un piyama de diseño conservador. Mientras abrocha lentamente los botones de la camisa, empezando por los botones superiores, imagina hacerlo frente a otra persona. No sabe por qué esa idea cruzó su mente, pero no puede evitar despejarla de sí, y accede a participar de la fantasía, como si no tuviera más opción. Primero, y forzando un poco su imaginación, se figura que frente a él hay una joven y delicada mujer. Se pone ansioso, su frente transpira y no puede mantener la mirada sobre cuerpo de la chica, que está ahí viéndolo vestir, pero más que vergüenza e inseguridad no siente nada. Sus dedos parecen tropezarse entre sí y terminan por fastidiarlo al notar que salteó el orden de los botones y debe empezar desde cero. Mientras desenreda el lío que hizo con su camisa, la imagen de la chica se esfuma y es reemplazada por un cuerpo distinto. Ahora hay un hombre frente a él. Esta vez, Souichi no puede alejar la mirada, esa alucinación es Morinaga, con su rostro tranquilo y dulce, ¿por qué le parece más tierna ésta visión que aquella anterior con una mujer? No puede creer estar imaginándose esto, ¿tal vez tenga relación con su sentimiento de culpa por rechazarlo esta mañana?  
Senpai, déjame ayudarte. ¡La alucinación habla! Y se acerca hacia el pelilargo que está sentado sobre su cama con un rostro tan colorado como la sangre. Souichi piensa que puede golpearlo cuando esté más cerca, pero rápidamente cae en la cuenta de que esto no es real y una expresión de alivio invade sus rasgos. Su kohai ahora está a centímetros de él tomando las solapas de su camisa. Senpai no se resiste. Esto es un encuentro fingido, inexistente; ese Morinaga frente a él…-él no es real-piensa. Y por eso no hay presiones, al menos ahora todo iba a suceder a su propio ritmo, su imaginación al menos le concedería ese privilegio, ¿no?  
Separa sus brazos de su cuerpo, apoyándolos a sus costados sobre la cama dejando un espacio suficiente pensado para las manos de Morinaga. Este último abandona las telas de la ropa de su senpai porque ahora las yemas de sus dedos tocan su pecho con delicadeza como buscando insaciablemente un tesoro. Souichi responde a la fantasía para sentir ese tacto y una de sus manos que antes estaban lejos de su cuerpo ahora lo abraza. Comienza tocando su abdomen, descubriendo la finura de su piel. Explora un poco más arriba, deslizándose con algunas pausas que aprovecha para sentir todas las caricias. Llega hacia su pecho y los dedos de sus manos ahora fluyen con un poco más de intensidad al notar algo que resalta en la llanura de su pecho; Souichi ve como Morinaga junta el dedo índice con el pulgar alrededor de su pezón, y así lo hace él también.   
–Arh…ahh –él lo siente, cada toque que se propina pensando en el agasajo del otro chico. La mano que estaba libre hasta ahora se levanta para acurrucarse en su cuello, sondeando su nuca, sus cabellos…–¡Uh...aghh! –su respiración se agita, su garganta emite gruñidos de placer: su cuello está siendo devorado por los labios de Morinaga deliciosamente. Hay una zona del cuerpo del joven Tatsumi que tiene hambre de atención, que late apretada contra la ropa que tiene encima. Así, los besos del kohai bajan despacio hasta encarar la cintura del pantalón de Souichi. Una mano se posa sobre la erección y la masajea.  
–Nnn…¡ah…. ha! –su corazón late excitado mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza para sentir la visión lo más real posible. Unos dedos estiran el elástico del pantalón y se animan a acercarse a su pene que se derrite en líquido pre-seminal.  
Excitado y acalorado, la mente de Souichi ya no diferencia lo que es real y lo que no, mientras se toca su firmeza observa cómo, en realidad, es la mano entusiasta de Morinaga la que se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo. Su cuerpo arde, una de sus manos se cubre de la propia humedad de su miembro, el aire es escaso, o lo parece, en su entrecortada respiración, sus rosadas areolas se están tensas y duras bajo sus dedos…y los gemidos se extienden por toda la habitación. Morinaga se acerca al rostro de Souichi, sin dejar de atender su miembro caliente. Senpai humedece sus labios, su lengua juega a besar su boca. –¡Mnn…nnn…! –Morinaga lo está besando. Lo llama por su nombre.  
–¡Ahh…! Ha…arhg…aaaaahhhhh! –con ese ultimo acto, la blanca esperma del interior del pene de Souichi se derrama sobre sus dedos.  
–¡Mierda! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer! –El pelilargo se lanza sobre la cama agotado, y se duerme siendo sostenido por la fantasía de esa noche. Un último pensamiento lo atraviesa: –Lo que ni mi imaginación puede imitar, es el calor de tu cuerpo –.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Otra mañana y una nueva jornada empieza para los dos hombres. El ambiente es como cualquier otro día, y ambos siguen de largo en la rutina dejando escapar otro día más…


	3. Algo nuevo ha salido de la puerta

Todos los alumnos y profesores del Departamento de Ciencia Agrarias de la Universidad X estaban acostumbrados a mantener un ritmo acelerado gracias a las clases, los exámenes y los experimentos. Pero hay algo a lo que las personas de este departamento también estaban habituadas.  
–¡Carajo, Morinaga! ¿Dónde fuiste a buscar café? ¡Toda la maldita mañana sin terminar de analizar las diapositivas Y TU TE PONES A PASEAR POR LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡Idiota, apúrate la próxima vez! –Souichi gritaba a todo pulmón con su cuerpo asomándose en la puerta del laboratorio.  
Él estaba esperando que su Kohai, que estaba caminando en el pasillo hacia él, llegara finalmente después de irse 20 minutos. El joven Tatsumi hoy no estaba particularmente de mal humor, incluso le había dado a Morinaga dinero para que comprara su café, siendo que en otras oportunidades dejaba por sentado que el otro chico pagaría su bebida. No, no estaba particularmente malhumorado, solo un poco ansioso. Aún persistía en él la incomodidad de haberse masturbado fantaseando con su amigo, y que ésta hubiera sido una de las mejores autosatisfacciones que se hubiera dado en su vida, si no era la mejor, pero eso no era algo que admitiría.   
A unos metros de la habitación en donde su superior le gritaba frenéticamente, Morinaga trataba de caminar lo más rápido posible haciendo equilibro con los dos vasos de telgopor con mucho cuidado para que el café, que estaba muy caliente, no terminara parcialmente en el piso o quemándole sus manos.   
–Ahh, a pesar de ser tan considerado hoy de pagar su propio café, senpai está muy sensible –pensaba al entrar finalmente al laboratorio, entregarle la bebida a Souichi y ponerse a trabajar cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.  
Fuera del laboratorio, las personas que habían presenciado la prepotencia de senpai seguían su camino, pero no sin pensar, al menos casi todos ellos, lo afortunados que eran de no tener que trabajar con ese tirano. Algunos incluso murmuraban entre sí, y es que aunque ya estaban acostumbrados al show mañanero de irritabilidad no podían dejar de sentir pena por Tetsuhiro Morinaga.  
Dentro del laboratorio, el joven de cabello azul trabajaba aplicadamente para no provocar más ira de la normal, pensando que una vez que terminaran la observación de los experimentos podría intentar un sutil acercamiento. La noche anterior, Hiroto-kun le había aconsejado invitar a su senpai a cenar para así disminuir el ambiento tenso entre ambos y que el hombre mayor notara que su kohai no quería solamente acostarse con él.  
De esta manera, cuando era casi de noche y ambos terminaron la jornada, Morinaga no dejó pasar la oportunidad. Mientras de sacaban las batas, el joven se acercó esperanzado a Souichi.  
–Em, senpai, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo? –preguntaba con un poco de miedo. –Oí que abrieron un nuevo local que tienen un excelente yakiniku y tenía ganas de probarlo. ¿Te gustaría ir? ¡Yo invito! –terminaba la invitación habiendo elegido un lugar con buena comida y lo suficientemente informal como para que senpai no se sintiera incomodo yendo a cenar con él.  
–Mmm, la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre. –La respuesta de Souichi había sonado casual, pero lejos de eso, el hombre sabía que Morinaga estaba tratando de llevarlo a una especie de cita encubierta. La idea de ir a una CITA con su amigo lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba pero dedujo que había sido amable de su kohai invitarlo a restaurante normal y que, probablemente, sería una comida agradable. –¿Por qué no? Si tú invitas –finalizó Souichi aceptando la invitación.

Afortunadamente, para ambos jóvenes, la cena terminó en paz mientras asaban la carne, bebían y conversaban sobre asuntos de la universidad. Con esta serenidad, Morinaga pensaba que podría ser una buena oportunidad para invitar a senpai a dormir a su casa, quizás senpai lo esté esperando también. Después de todo no tenía mucho que perder, en la semana en no había intentado nada y aún así el chico de gafas había estado de muy mal humor por lo que pensó para sí mismo si me golpea y grita, al menos puedo tener esto de excusa.  
Por su parte, la intuición de Tatsumi seguía siendo acertada al esperar que Morinaga le hiciese alguna invitación con motivos pervertidos, es decir, ¡ese pervertido siempre intentaba eso! Y por supuesto, él lo rechazaría, ya había aceptado la cena y no podía dejar que su amigo creyera que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para arrastrarlo a su misma zona de homo.  
–Senpai, voy al baño. Enseguida vuelvo –de pronto Morinaga se alejó de la mesa con dirección a los sanitarios, donde había varios hombres en la puerta esperando por entrar.  
–Bien, si me termino toda tu bebida antes de que vuelvas no será mi culpa –murmuró Souichi al ver la fila en la que su kohai estaba metido. Al parecer, estar tan recientemente inaugurado hacia que el lugar se llenara de mucha gente.  
Ahora que su compañero no estaba en la mesa, el pelilargo tuvo tiempo para pensar mejor.   
–¿Si hoy me niego, se enojará? Quizás deba decirle que si, ya ha pasado algún tiempo. Bueno, no es como si yo quisiera pero tal vez se me ha ido la mano tratándolo tan mal últimamente ¡Aunque también es su culpa por inculcarme estas cosas tan asquerosas! Ah… no sé qué debo hacer. Bien, aún no estoy seguro de que vaya a insinuarme algo... ¡pero él nunca desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad! ¿Por qué hoy sería diferente? –Metido en sus pensamientos, Souichi no escuchó los dos primeros tonos del celular que había en la mesa.   
Al tercer tono, notó como el teléfono de Morinaga recibía una llamada. –Ese idiota sigue en el baño –pensó, y casi sin pensarlo presionó el botón del aparato para responder la llamada. –¿Qué estoy haciendo respondiendo una llamada ajena? – avergonzado por su repentina acción se disponía a cortar cuando…  
–¡Angel-kun! ¿Estás en tu casa? ¡Apresúrate y abre la puerta! –una voz desesperada se oía del otro lado del teléfono. –Pasaré la noche aquí, ¿me oyes? –Pero Souichi solo podía pensar en… ¿Angel-kun?, ¿Quién era el ángel? ¿Morinaga? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién y por qué estaba llamando? –Angel-kun, ¿estás ahí? Estoy afuera de tu casa, necesito verte ahora –la otra voz seguía hablando a pesar de todo.  
–Lo siento, Morinaga está en el baño. Es un restaurante y hay bastante gente, parece que le llevara algo de tiempo –respondió senpai. Su voz sonaba severa. De pronto, su humor había cambiado ¿Quién era ese sujeto y por qué estaba en la casa de ese idiota a esta hora? ¿”Necesito verte”? ¡¿”Angel-kun”?!  
–Ah…lo siento. ¿Podrías decirle a Tetsuhiro que me llame a penas vuelva a la mesa? Es importante… –.  
–Ok. Le diré cuando regrese. –Senpai respondió y finalizó la llamada sin más. Al otro lado del teléfono, Hiroto-kun, quien se preguntaba si ese que lo había atendido podría ser el oh-tan-amado-senpai notó la frialdad con la el hombre le había hablado y si no fuera por la fama de tirano y absolutamente homofóbico que éste tenía, hubiera jurado que la reacción había sido la de un amante totalmente celoso ante la llamada de un hombre desconocido a su amante.   
–¿Será posible que al menos tu tengas algo de suerte hoy, Angel-kun? –pensó Hiroto mientras se resignaba a tener que esperar a su amigo por un buen tiempo hasta que llegara a casa.  
–Senpai, ya regresé. Hay mucha gente, ¿no crees? –Morinaga regresaba del baño. –¿Mmm? ¿Pasó algo? –Había notado su propio teléfono aprisionado en la mano de Souichi y además, la expresión en la cara del hombre no era nada buena. Parecía furioso… ¿eh? Parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar. –Senpai, ¿Qué sucede? –Tetsuhiro comenzaba a asustarse y preocuparse. ¿Habrá pasado algo en su casa?  
Esto no me gusta. ¿Qué me pasa? Ese idiota por teléfono, ¿qué derecho tiene de llamar a Morinaga por su nombre de pila? A mí no me gusta.   
–¿Q…qu…quién es Hiroto? – con dificultad senpai de pronto empezó a dejar salir todas las preguntas que su corazón contenían. –¿Qué relación tienen, qué tan cercanos…? –su razón ya no respondía. –¿Quién mierda es Angel-kun? ¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué? –ahora miraba a los ojos a Morinaga.  
–¿Senpai? ¿Qué sucede, cómo conoces a Hiroto? –Morinaga estaba sorprendido por el repentino ataque de furia de Souichi. Si este último no pareciese estar a punto de quebrarse, Tetsuhiro hubiera estado saltando de placer al ver a un senpai aparentemente celoso. Pero este no era el momento, debía calmar a Souichi, y además, no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido con Hiroto, ya que era extraño que él lo llamara a estas horas.  
–¿Por qué no me respondes mis preguntas primero? El te llamó por ese apodo de mierda y dijo que necesitaba verte. ¡Mierda, tu…tu imbécil! –los ojos de Souichi ya casi no podían contener las lágrimas y todo el lugar se había volteado para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Morinaga no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía o por qué el senpai se había puesto así. Decidió que lo mejor era pagar la cuenta para poder tratar a senpai con más cuidado antes de que se pusiera peor.   
–Senpai, voy a pagar la cuenta ¿de acuerdo? Después de eso podemos…–antes de que pudiera terminar, Souichi se levantó de la silla y salió disparado hacia la calle. Morinaga pudo ver un par de lágrimas en el rostro furioso y avergonzado del amor de su vida antes de que se fuera.

Al salir del restaurante, Morinaga esperaba que su senpai se hubiera ido corriendo a casa, pero para su sorpresa, él aún seguía esperándolo cerca del local con sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo. Así, el menor se acercó al mayor.  
–Senpai, lo siento. No se qué te hizo enojar pero Hiroto-kun es solo un amigo. –Acarició una de las mejillas de senpai con una mano tratando de que éste lo mirara –¿Recuerdas el amigo cantinero del que te hable, que solía trabajar conmigo hace algún tiempo? Angel-kun es solo un tonto apodo, le he dicho muchas veces que no me gustaba pero siguió insistiendo así que simplemente lo dejé. No te enfades, ¿sí? –.  
Souichi ya se había calmado un poco y se sentía demasiado avergonzado por su actitud dentro del restaurante. A pesar de que en ese momento no entendía muy bien las explicaciones de su kohai o de por qué él las necesitaba, no apartó la mano de Morinaga de su rostro. Aún desviando la mirada, dejó que el menor lo consolara de algo por lo que no sabía estaba enojado. Algo en él se había movido y eso no se sentía bien.


	4. ¿Y ahora qué?

–Senpai, lo siento. No sé qué te hizo enojar pero Hiroto-kun es solo un amigo. –Acarició una de las mejillas de senpai con una mano tratando de que éste lo mirara –¿Recuerdas el amigo cantinero del que te hable, que solía trabajar conmigo hace algún tiempo? Angel-kun es solo un tonto apodo, le he dicho muchas veces que no me gustaba pero siguió insistiendo así que simplemente lo dejé. No te enfades, ¿sí? –.  
Souichi ya se había calmado un poco y se sentía demasiado avergonzado por su actitud dentro del restaurante. A pesar de que en ese momento no entendía muy bien las explicaciones de su kohai o de por qué él las necesitaba, no apartó la mano de Morinaga de su rostro. Aún desviando la mirada, dejó que el menor lo consolara de algo por lo que no sabía estaba enojado. Algo en él se había movido y eso no se sentía bien.  
En algún momento, que a Morinaga le había parecido poco y a Souichi demasiado, el mayor de los chicos empujó al menor.   
–Ya está bien, no exageres ¿Siempre debes aprovecharte de toda situación, eh? – entonaba Souichi, hablando muy rápidamente y cuidando de no mirar a los ojos a Morinaga.   
– Pero, senpai, no te ves bien ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso estás…? – Morinaga intentó comprobar su hipótesis de los celos, ahora que senpai parecía haberse calmado.  
–¡Ni siquiera intentes llegar a esa conclusión! Bastardo, ten en cuenta la situación. –Souichi sabia cómo Morinaga iba a terminar aquella frase y por eso lo reprendía con fuerza, negando la posibilidad de que estuviese celoso de Morinaga y negándola de una forma tan intensa que resultaba sospechosa. –Solo estoy sensible por asuntos de la Universidad, sabes que no nos ha estado yendo bien con los resultados de los experimentos y eso me tiene irritable, no lo tomes todo a tu conveniencia, ¡idiota! –Así terminaba de excusarse de su comportamiento, sin mirar a su kohai y aún inquieto por las emociones que había sentido hace un momento atrás, pero satisfecho con la explicación que había proporcionado.  
Lo cierto es que mientras ambos se posaban abrazados sobre una pared del restaurante Souichi pudo componerse de su exabrupto relativamente rápido, al menos para poder pensar claramente y ocupó una gran parte del abrazo en pensar una excusa que explicara la reacción que había tenido.  
Ahora, ambos estaban parados cerca del otro, pero manteniendo una distancia que, de nuevo, a Souichi le pareció demasiado corta y a Morinaga demasiado grande. Se quedaron allí unos segundos en donde el senpai rogaba dentro suyo porque su kohai hubiera creído su historia, y en donde Morinaga, aún preocupado y obviamente sin creer en la excusa, intentaba decidir si insistir un poco más o no presionar demasiado su suerte.  
Finalmente, el clima incómodo se resolvió cuando el celular de Morinaga comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Cuando Morinaga titubeó en responder la llamada, Souichi se apresuró a decirle que se encargara de sus asuntos ya que él tenía que irse. El kohai intentó detener al senpai pidiéndole que hablaran un rato más, obteniendo como respuesta un chasquido y una vuelta en los ojos de Souichi. Sin embargo, el joven de cabello largo se mantuvo parado allí, quizás por cortesía o quizás porque quería estar presente en la conversación telefónica entre ese tal Hiroto y “Angel-kun”.  
Casi antes de que el tono de cortara, Morinaga llegó a atender. – Hiroto-kun, siento haberme demorado en atender ¿Todo está bien? –.  
–¡Angel-kun! Menos mal que me has atendido. Escucha, estoy en la puerta de tu departamento, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante –Respondió la otra voz en el teléfono.  
–¿Eh? Estás en mi casa? Podría haber ido al bar, ¿qué sucedió? –los ojos verdes del chico se cerraban sutilmente mostrando un poco de preocupación y curiosidad.   
–¡NO! No puede ser en el bar, y tampoco en mi casa. Apresúrate y ven aquí rápido –la voz de Hiroto se oía nerviosa y esto asustó a Tetsuhiro. Souichi, que había oído la conversación gracias a que el otro joven casi había gritado, supo que algo no andaba bien. –Tomaré un taxi y estaré ahí en 15 minutos, ¿de acuerdo? –Morinaga concluyó la llamada.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Antes de llegar a su departamento, recordó lo sucedido con Souichi en el restaurante y se hizo una nota mental de hablar con él a primera hora mañana, ya que se habían despedido precipitadamente luego de la llamada de su amigo. Pero Tetsuhiro nunca había oído a Hiroto tan perturbado y Hiroto nunca había ido a su casa a esas horas sin avisar tampoco, por lo que en el camino a casa incitó al chofer del taxi a que fuera más rápido en varias ocasiones, haciendo que aquél se contagiara de su ansiedad.   
Ya al llegar, vio el rostro de su amigo y, afirmativamente, su rostro expresaba la misma agitación que había expresado su voz por teléfono. Además, miraba hacia los lados inquietamente.  
Una vez que entraron en la habitación y de que Morinaga ofreciera una taza de té para calmar los nervios, Hiroto le contó lo que había pasado. Al parecer, hacía unos días que alguien le dejaba mensajes intimidantes en la puerta del bar. Al principio, el cantinero no les dio demasiada importancia, creyendo que, como Adam Site era un bar gay, algún homofóbico lo había tomado de punto. Sin embargo, luego contó que las cartas se habían vuelto más personales y amenazantes. Lo que antes solo habían sigo frases inmaduras como “Bastardo inservible” o “Marica fácil, muérete” se habían convertido en palabras peligrosas como “Se dónde vives y te trataré contigo” o “Te avisé que te alejaras de él”. El cuerpo del joven de cabello color pardo temblaba ligeramente, haciendo que la taza entre sus manos agitara el verduzco té que contenía. Morinaga escuchaba la historia atentamente y no podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, y menos a Hiroto, que nunca tenía problemas con nadie siendo éste más apropiado que él mismo para el apodo “Angel”.  
Pero, ¿no tienes ninguna pista de quién puede ser? ¿Quizás un amante o un ex de alguien que esté interesado en ti o algo…? – Al preguntar esto, Tetsuhiro vio cómo el rostro de su otro amigo para del miedo a la preocupación. Entonces es un tipo despechado- pensó.  
Yo…- Hiroto comenzó a hablar como si dudara de decir lo que iba a decir - Yo, no sé quién es, pero sé a quién busca- dijo finalmente, extendiéndole a su amigo, que lo miraba curioso, la nota que había recibido esa noche.  
Morinaga abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad. Sintió un escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo.  
LA PROXIMA VEZ NO SERÀ UNA AMENAZA.  
MORINAGA TETSUHIRO ES MÌO.  
¿Era él el objetivo del acosador? ¿Hiroto estaba siendo amenazado por su culpa? ¿Había alguien que estaba lo suficientemente interesado en él, para bien o para mal, como para hacer algo así? Definitivamente es un loco, pensó el peliazul.  
Definitivamente es un loco – Dijo Hiroto, como si leyera sus pensamientos.


	5. Cada ventana es distinta

Es de madrugada en la ciudad de Nagoya y, separadas por algunas líneas de trenes, dos ventanas se mantienen aún iluminadas. Aquél que pasa cerca de ellas puede intuir que quien fuera que se estaba desvelando al otro lado del cuadrado de luz lidiaba con asuntos importantes, lejos del ocio o de la diversión vespertina. Quizás diera esa sensación gracias a la tranquilidad de la noche y a que el silencio que se mantiene estático invita a creer que los dueños del insomnio están inmersos en una profunda reflexión.  
Una de las ventanas pertenece a un complejo de departamentos cerca de la estación que lleva al Tokyo Dome. A estas horas los trenes han dejado de funcionar y dentro del apartamento se encuentran dos jóvenes en sus veinte. Ambos con la cabeza gacha, uno de ellos, Hiroto, sentado sobre el suelo cerca de una pequeña mesa ratona, el otro, Tetsuhiro, apoyado sobre la cama con sus manos juntas sobre su frente.  
–Quizás sea mejor que no vaya al bar por algún tiempo –habló Morinaga. El acosar parecía haberse limitado solo a Adam Site por lo que si veía que él no concurría quizás desistiría en intimidar a su amigo. Llamar a la policía no parecía una posibilidad. Seguramente, las autoridades tomarían el caso como una pelea de homosexuales que quieren ligar, no tomarían en serio las notas ni los insultos y, además, el autor de las amenazas no había ido demasiado lejos ni estaba clara su identidad por lo que denunciarlo probablemente sería una pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que resultaría de todo aquello sería traerle más problemas al bar y, peor aún, significaría humillar públicamente a Hiroto, frente a compañeros de trabajo o frente a los policías mismos.  
–¿Crees que así ese tipo dejará de acosarme? ¿Qué sucede si descubre que te lo he contado y decide vengarse? –Preguntó Hiroto quien parecía realmente asustado. Si bien antes había sido víctima de algún tipo de acoso siempre había sido con hombres que querían conquistarlo y no sabían cómo aproximarse. Pero jamás había estado involucrado en un acosador que sentía celos de él y quería sacárselo de encima.  
–No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Él pensará que le estás haciendo caso a sus amenazas ya que no me verá cerca de ti. –Calmó Morinaga a su amigo– Nos mantendremos en contacto por teléfono, quiero que me llames si vuelve a enviarte otra nota o si algo pasa. No dejaré que te haga daño.  
Hiroto asintió sintiéndose contenido y el hombre frente a él habló de nuevo.   
–Lo siento…en verdad siento que tengas que pasar por esto por mi culpa, yo…. –La voz de Tetsuhiro se oía culposa.   
–No, Angel-kun, no tienes que sentirte mal. Yo…por supuesto que tengo un poco de miedo pero lo que realmente me preocupa eres tú, al fin y al cabo tú eres su objetivo. Si dejas de ir al bar estoy seguro que buscará otra forma de llegar a ti y pienso que puede ser peligroso. –El cantinero era honesto. Realmente lo que más lo aterraba era la idea de que ese ángel que era su amigo fuera perseguido por un psicópata.  
–No te preocupes por mí. Lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir que dejes de estar en el medio de esto. –Para Morinaga esa era la primera acción, y después… –Hay que pensar en quién puede ser, por hoy quédate aquí, todo estará bien –.   
–No creo que sea alguien de la universidad ya que la mayoría no sabe que voy al bar y mucho menos que soy gay. ¿Quizás alguien con quien haya salido en el pasado? –Pensó Tetsuhiro.  
________________________________________________________________________  
En otro barrio, la segunda ventada prendida pertenece al joven Tatsumi, aún con una toalla abrazando su cintura y otra rodeando su cuello, vestigios de la ducha que tomo hace más de media hora. Su expresión pensante se asemeja a la de los otros dos chicos al otro lado de la ciudad.  
¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué mierda me pasó allí en el restaurante? –Pensó. Su pecho dolía. Lo que no había querido admitir en aquél momento lo admitía ahora. –Yo…estoy celoso. Yo…estoy celoso por Morinaga. –Y ante ésta aceptación de la realidad, su corazón se apretó todavía más.   
¿Por qué celaría a un amigo? ¿Porque Morinaga tenía otros amigos cercanos además de él? Incluso durante una situación así, como la de la cena donde él estaba sensible, donde su kohai iba a invitarlo a pasar la noche, como suponía, ¡se fue corriendo para encontrarse con otro tipo en su casa! Y quizás ese tipo no fuera el único. – ¿Morinaga se ha cansado de suplicarme? ¿Se ha cansado de mí? Pero entonces ¿por qué me invitaría a cenar? No, no parece ser el caso…entonces debe ser uno de esos homos promiscuos –. ¡Si, eso era! Senpai recordó cuando Tetsuhiro le había contado cómo enamorarse de él le había cambiado la vida luego de romper con su ex novio y que había pasado por una etapa en la que se iba con cualquiera que encontrara.   
–Pero eso… ¿a mí me entristece? ¿Por qué? ¿No es mejor así, así ya no me rogará para tener sexo todo el tiempo y podremos tener una amistad normal? Claro –Souichi pensó –estoy celoso porque él es mi único amigo, no hay otra razón aparte de eso. A pesar de sus intentos por calmar esa angustia creciente en su cuerpo, su corazón siguió doliendo.

 

En la cafetería de la Universidad X, un joven de cabello negro y de ojos verdes esperaba que una segunda taza de café estuviera lista. Él había pensado en buscar a su senpai en el camino que éste tomaba para llegar a la facultad, pero cuando no lo encontró decidió que esperarlo en el laboratorio con su bebida cafeinada preferida era también una buena idea. Aún quería hablar con su superior para explicarle lo sucedido la noche anterior y tenía esperanzas de que quizás senpai pudiera reconocer que su reacción había sido la de un novio celoso.   
–Wahh, novio, que maravilloso si pudiéramos tener ese tipo de relación –y un delirio mañanero comenzó a tener lugar en la cabeza de Morinaga imaginándose posible escenarios: “Lo siento, hoy no puedo, tengo una cita con mi novio”, “Ah, déjame presentarte, éste es Souichi, mi novio”, “Cuando mi novio y yo hacemos el amor…” –.  
–Oi, si vas a soñar despierto deja de poner caras espeluznantes. –Souichi había llegado en el momento más vergonzoso de la fantasía, pero también en el mejor momento para cortarla antes de que se pusiera demasiado excitante.   
–¡Senpai! –La cara pervertida de Morinaga se convirtió en una brillante sonrisa que le daba la bienvenida.   
Era como un perro festejando el regreso de su dueño pero, para Tetsuhiro, si el fuese un perro al menos podría saltarle encima y lamer el rostro de su amo. –Increíble, incluso un perro tendría una mejor posición –Se lamentó cómicamente.  
–Apúrate con eso, necesitamos terminar el informe para entregárselo al profesor hoy mismo –.   
–Ah, sí, ¡espérame, senpai! Voy contigo –Se apresuró a tomar los vasos calientes para no perder el paso de Souichi, incluso caminar junto a el por los pasillos era razón para estar feliz, y es que Morinaga era feliz con muy poco.  
Unas horas después, el estudiante y su senpai seguían trabajando en las investigaciones. A Souichi le parecía que una de las muestras no estaba dando buenos resultados y había decidido comenzar con ella desde cero, por lo que les había tomado toda el día reconstruirla. Morinaga, por su parte, trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo y no meter la pata pero la realidad era que, más que investigar datos de agricultura, él quería investigar a Souichi. Incluso si senpai lo golpeaba, esto lo distraería de pensar en el acosador.  
–Senpai, ¿llegaste bien a casa ayer? –Preguntó el estudiante.  
–¿Eh? – Respondió el superior.  
–Oh no –pensó Souichi– él va a preguntar sobre mi reacción de ayer–.  
–Si, no hubo ningún problema…–Respondió finalmente.  
–Ah, eso es bue…–   
–¿Y tú? –Souichi interrumpió. Esquivaba la mirada de su amigo –¿Llegaste a ver a ese amigo tuyo, Hiro-algo?  
–¡Bien! –Pensó Morinaga. Esa pregunta parecía ser el inicio del reproche de un novio y el joven estaba muy entusiasmado con seguir la conversación.  
–Sí, llegué a verlo y hablamos un rato. Parece que está teniendo algunos problemas. –Tetsuhiro creyó que era mejor no contarle nada sobre el acosador para no preocuparlo, sabía que su senpai podía ser muy lanzado y no sabía que podría llegar a hacer o decir si se enterara. Era mejor guardar el secreto por ahora.  
–Parecía ser muy serio ayer por teléfono –Souichi quería desviar el tema de su “ataque de celos de amigo a amigo” de ayer. –¿Qué clase de problema? –.  
–Bueno, es algo delicado… –Morinaga no quería entrar en ese terreno. Intencionalmente, ambos chicos querían llevar la conversación hacia puntos opuestos.  
–Mmm… ¿tan intimo es que no puedes contármelo a mí? –refunfuñó Souichi.  
–Eso es, senpai. ¡Muéstrame tus celos! –Morinaga decidió intentar acercarse y probar suerte. Apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Souichi.  
–Senpai –dijo utilizando el recurso de la voz susurrante que sabía a Souichi le estremecía –te lo dije ayer también, ¿verdad? Hiroto-kun es solo un amigo. No comparto con él la intimidad que comparto con senpai. Senpai es el único–.  
El rostro de Souichi se tiñó de vino tinto y su boca se abrió sin poder creer lo que ese idiota decía como si nada. Ni siquiera pudo esquivar las palabras de su kohai y golpearlo como lo hacía siempre.  
–¡IDIOTA! ¿Quién te dijo que me preocupa eso? Solo tenía curiosidad, imbécil, siempre eres igual. –El joven Tatsumi reaccionó habiendo perdido la batalla de liderar la conversación y ahora tenía que afrontar a Morinaga con su cara feliz y sexy por pensar que… –¡Alto!, ¡¿Sexy?! –Souichi se enterraba más y más incluso cuando solo pensaba.  
Los puños de Souichi se cerraron con fuerza sobre la mesa de trabajo mientras sentía cómo Morinaga, con su rostro todavía en su hombro, lo abrazaba de la cintura. Sintió cómo cada una de esas manos acariciaba su torso y bajaban hacia su vientre, uniéndose allí y apretando con fuerza, atrayendo a Souichi hacia el cuerpo de Morinaga.   
–Te amo, senpai –Dejó salir suavemente de su boca Tetsuhiro.   
En el rostro de senpai no cabía más sangre que intensificara la coloración ante la situación. Podía decir algo, podía protestar, desde esa posición podía golpearlo tan fuerte que Morinaga caería al piso. Pero no lo hizo. Inmóvil, dio implícito permiso para los avances de Tetsuhiro, que ahora acariciaba el cuello de Souichi con su nariz y boca. Souichi podía sentir cada exhalación de aire sobre su piel. Pronto sintió algo más pesado y húmedo que aire caliente. Morinaga comenzó a besarle el cuello, primero presionando los labios y luego pasando su lengua lentamente, subiendo y bajando desde las orejas de senpai hasta el comienzo de su camisa.   
–Senpai –Morinaga ahora tomaba a Souichi por el rostro para acercarlo a sus labios y besarlo.  
Souichi estaba colorado, con la respiración agitada, los ojos entreabiertos y ¡duro! Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su firme erección, pero éste detalle no se le había pasado por alto a Morinaga, quien acarició con su muslo el bulto entre los pantalones de su senpai, mientras seguía compartiendo el aire entre sus bocas.   
Senpai gimió, fuerte.   
–Mierda –pensó él.


	6. Tu semen moja mi corazón

–Senpai –Morinaga ahora toma a Souichi por el rostro para acercarlo a sus labios y besarlo.  
Souichi está colorado, con la respiración agitada, los ojos entreabiertos y ¡duro! Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su firme erección, pero éste detalle no se le pasó por alto a Morinaga, quien acarició con su muslo el bulto entre los pantalones de su senpai, mientras sigue compartiendo el aire entre sus bocas.  
Senpai gimió, fuerte.  
–Mierda –piensa él.  
–Mo…mooo… –Ni siquiera puede terminar de decir el nombre de Morinaga por culpa de otro alarido de placer. Mientras intenta recomponerse suplicándole a su cuerpo que no reaccione, ve que Morinaga ya no lo sostiene, sino que se aleja. Antes de poder entender que ocurre siente que el kohai se abalanza sobre él nuevamente.  
–Senpai, senpai –La lengua de Morinaga visita la de Souichi otra vez. Los brazos de Morinaga comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo otra vez. El mayor de los dos tiembla expectante, como un drogadicto ante una dosis preferida después de aguantar abstinencia.  
–Morina…ga, estamos en la universidad, no… –Souichi intentaba oponerse.  
–Senpai, no te preocupes cerré la puerta con llave –Morinaga intentaba tranquilizar a su senpai.  
–¿Eh? ¡No! No, aquí. Por favor….ahh… –La pierna de Tetsuhiro masturbaba perfectamente el pedazo de su compañero.  
–Senpai, yo no puedo aguantar más –Responde el más joven, que comienza a hurgar dentro de la camisa de Souichi. No puede resistir la sensación en sus manos cuando toca esa piel, cuando siente el movimiento en su pecho por la agitación. Quiere probar más, incluir otro sentido, y lo besa. Lo besa por todo el pecho, por los hombros y el cuello. Se anima incluso a morder un pezón para luego acariciarlo con la lengua mientras atiende al otro con los dedos.  
Souichi ya no se resiste. No puede. Piensa que esto está mal pero no puede detener a Tetsuhiro y se limita a mantenerse respirando, de pie. Su cuerpo tirita como si tuviese frío, pero no lo está. Se siente caliente, demasiado caliente. Sienta la lengua de Morinaga lubricar todo el camino desde su abdomen. No sabe en qué caricia concentrarse, todas se sienten bien. De pronto uno de los mimos que recibe se siente especialmente excitante, allí en el bulto entre sus pantalones hay una mano que lo aprieta. Gime otra vez, pero despacio. Está siendo cuidadoso para que nadie lo escuche fuera del laboratorio.  
La mano del joven de ojos verdes comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de tela dura, casi tan dura como la erección que se esconde debajo. Morinaga lame con talento el vientre de Souichi, justo por encima de su pene, mientras termina de bajarle esa prenda junto con los bóxers ajustados que aprisionan la palpitante carne húmeda y dura. El joven siente como su miembro también se endurece más y más, levantándose sobre el cierre del jean que tiene puesto. De pronto tiene frente a él el delicioso órgano de su senpai. Lo lame desde el inicio hasta la punta.  
Souichi siente un espasmo en todo el cuerpo debido a la atención que está recibiendo su pene. No puede creer que, con una lamida, ya esté a punto de correrse. En otro momento hubiese querido acabar pronto y terminar con la vergonzosa situación, pero no ahora. No quiere acabar ahora. Asique distrae al otro chico tomándolo del cabello y obligándolo así a mirar hacia arriba. Lo que ve aquél joven desde abajo es el rostro de senpai acalorado sintiendo el goce. Esto excita a Tetsuhiro aún más y se pone de pie para besar encantado los otros labios, mientras masajea los redondos cachetes que se aprietan por la tensión de los músculos de Souichi debido a la excitación.  
Luego de ensalivar sus dedos, Morinaga los introduce en el pequeño agujero de senpai, el cual salta por la sensación de fogoso ardor. Souichi siente cómo unos dedos revuelven en su interior con talento haciendo el intento de gemir lo menos posible en vano. Jadea, gime, lanza un grito caliente de disfrute. Tetsuhiro está en su límite, quiere jadear de placer también, por lo que retira los dedos de la suave abertura y lo toma de la cadera subiéndolo a la mesa detrás de ellos y lo penetra. Entra. Sale. Entra y sale lentamente.  
–Mori…ah, mmh, yo ya…ahh…. –respira fuertemente Souichi mientras habla. Tetsuhiro entiende inmediatamente. Senpai está por correrse, asique aumenta el ritmo de sus envestidas provocando un sonido caliente. Procura probar el sudor en los muslos de Souichi mientras le hace el amor, mientras siente cómo éste lo aprisiona clavando sus manos en su espalda. La habitación contiene los suspiros de los dos hombres y se llena del sonido de la mesa rechinando contra el suelo por el movimiento del sexo.  
En sus mentes no hay espacio en este momento para pensar en nada, más que en el líquido caliente que sale de sus miembros haciéndolos estremecer. Un grito compartido anuncia que llegan juntos al orgasmo.  
–Tu semen impregna mi corazón –piensa Tetsuhiro.

 

–Mierda. Doblemente mierda. Yo…jodì con Morinaga. ¡Jodì con Morinaga en la Universidad! ¿Cómo lo dejé hacer esto? ¿Por qué no lo maté a golpes? Ese pervertido enfermo homosexual, no puede salirse con la suya. No, yo tengo que hacer algo o se lo tomará por costumbre. –Souichi estaba en unos de los cubículos de los baños de hombres pensando en la que acababa de suceder luego de haberse limpiado el semen del idiota de su kohai, que no había tenido la delicadeza de ponerse un condón ni siquiera al hacerlo en un lugar público. –Es un asqueroso, maldito Morinaga adicto al sexo –susurró.  
Tetsuhiro, que ya se había higienizado, esperaba refrescado y feliz fuera del baño dándole privacidad a Souichi y procurando hacer de campana por si alguien entraba. ¡Ah! Eso había sido tan bueno. El mejor sexo que había tenido en algún tiempo, senpai había resultado tan dispuesto, incluso cuando lo hacían en su lugar de trabajo, que no le importó que después de haber terminado recibiera por parte de este un par de golpes y patadas que más tarde podrían hincharse.  
–Ah, senpai, te amo tanto, hasta tu forma violenta de amar –Se dijo Morinaga a sí mismo.  
Por supuesto, cuando senpai salió del baño no le dirigió palabra alguna a su kohai, pero a éste pareció no importarle encontrándose en una especie de paraíso imaginario. Viéndolo tan feliz como un niño pequeño y recordando las declaraciones de amor que le hacía mientras le clavaba sus puños en venganza, se sintió menos irritado, aunque no tanto como para hablarle durante ese día. Morinaga no insistió, sabía que no debía presionar su suerte mucho más y le cedió espacio.  
Terminaron el informe de las investigaciones un poco antes de la media noche, ya que durante el día se habían “entretenido” con otra cosa. A Souichi, que había visto trabajar a Morinaga durante el resto de ese día diligentemente y con entusiasmo, casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Y se sorprendió de lo rápido que su enojo se había disipado ésta vez. Mientras recogían sus cosas para irse, el celular de Morinaga sonó.  
–¿A ésta hora le llaman? ¿Será ese Hiroto? –pensó senpai, reconociendo que tal vez ese amigo estuviera en algún problema, como le había dicho su compañero.  
–Senpai, voy a atender la llamada. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo mucho, senpai –Se despidió Tetsuhiro dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sobresaltar a Souichi, para luego encaminarse hacia el pasillo.  
El joven Tatsumi estaba avergonzado nuevamente, como si ese beso inocente hubiera revivido todo lo que habían hecho en esa misma habitación horas atrás. Sin embargo, volvió en sí debido a la curiosidad que le provocaba esa llamada telefónica. Así, siguió a Morinaga como un fantasma, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, para oírlo mientras hablaba por el celular.  
–Así que todo ha estado bien, ¿eh? –Escuchaba decir a su kohai. Si, ese amigo definitivamente estaba en problemas y se sintió culpable por haberlo relacionado sexualmente con el pervertido de Morinaga. –¡¿Ehhhh?! No puede ser, creí que si dejaba de ir al bar, se detendría –La voz del chico expresaba sorpresa, enojo y, un poco de ¿miedo? Ahora Souichi se sentía más intrigado por el supuesto problema del amigo de Morinaga, es decir, ¿por qué no se lo había querido decir ésta mañana cuando se lo preguntó? ¿Acaso era un secreto? Pero según lo que estaba oyendo, involucraba a su kohai y no solo a ese Hiroto, además…  
–¡No! –El grito de Morinaga interrumpió los pensamientos de senpai asustándolo. –No te muevas de allí. Yo iré a buscarte, tsk, no, no, será mejor que no te vea conmigo ¿Puedes quedarte en la casa de un amigo por ahora? –Souichi seguía escuchando pero no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Quería saber, quería preguntar.  
–Bien, yo pensaré en algo. No te preocupes, intentaré solucionarlo lo antes posible, veré cómo…yo, lo siento mucho, Hiroto-kun...Sí, lo sé, gracias –Morinaga terminó la llamada y emanó un largo suspiró. Luego, su rostro se transformó: Souichi nunca había visto ese rostro tan furioso antes. El chico apretaba el celular con rabia y alrededor el aura era tan densa que daba miedo acercarse. Pero la curiosidad pudo más.  
–Oi, Morinaga, ¿todo está bien? –Intentó probar su suerte. Si Morinaga había llegado todo el camino ésta tarde en el laboratorio, entonces él tenía derecho a saber lo que quisiera, ¿no? Dar y recibir, pensó.  
–Ah, senpai. Sí, estoy bien, solo que debo ir a casa rápido. –respondió Tetsuhiro sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
–¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con el problema de tu amigo? ¿Qué ocurrió? –Inquirió insistentemente senpai.  
–No, nada. Bueno, el problema parece que sigue, pero veremos cómo se soluciona. No tiene que preocuparte, nos vemos mañana. –Dijo rápidamente el chico más joven antes de alejarse.  
–Oi, espera, oi, ¡Morinaga! –Souichi comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Tetsuhiro se había ido tan rápido que no había conseguido alcanzarlo. Decidió que mañana lo encararía y le obligaría a que le contara que estaba pasando.  
Más tarde, Morinaga caminaba hasta su casa, muy preocupado por lo que acababa de oír por parte de Hiroto. Por eso, en el camino, llamó un par de veces a su amigo para cerciorarse de que éste se encontraba a salvo. Se alivió un poco cuando Hiroto lo llamó para avisarle que estaba seguro en casa y Tetsuhiro aprovechó para recordarle que ante cualquier problema llamara inmediatamente a la policía y luego a él. Sí, después de todo, lo mejor era ir con alguien que pudiera ocuparse de éste caso en vez de seguir jugando a suponer que el acoso se detendría por sí solo. El último ataque había sido el más amenazante de todos. Hiroto le contó que cuando llegó al bar para limpiar y preparar todo antes de abrir, el encargado le dio una carta, como todas las que había recibido recientemente del acosador, aunque el encargado pensara que eran de un admirador o enamorado y le sonriera pícaramente mientras le giñaba un ojo. La nota, que Hiroto había ido a leer al salón del personal, decía “¿Asique ahora pasas la noche en su casa? Déjalo en paz de una vez”. Hiroto se estremeció tanto como Morinaga cuando oyó el relato. ¡Ahora el acosador sabía donde vivía Morinaga! Eso quería decir que aquella persona, mujer u hombre, lo estaba siguiendo, y no sabía hasta dónde.  
–¿Hace cuánto tiempo que me sigue? ¿Me habrá seguido hasta la universidad también? –Pensó Tetsuhiro, cuando un pensamiento aterrador pasó por su mente: –¡Senpai! ¿Me habrá visto con senpai alguna vez? –.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....  
Esa mañana, era Souichi el que llegaba temprano para encarar a su amigo. O quizás lo hizo porque la noche anterior casi no pudo dormir; sentía que algo iba mal. Se compró café y comenzó a trabajar en el laboratorio, porque él no iba a perder el tiempo mientras esperaba al otro joven, aunque aún fuese temprano.  
Pasó un rato y senpai se volvió a ver la hora. Eran las 10 de la mañana. Hacía dos horas que él había estado ocupado en la investigación e inmerso y concentrado en la tarea no se había dado cuenta: Morinaga todavía no estaba. Souichi se preocupó, ese chico nunca faltaba sin avisar, solo lo había hecho dos veces después de que ambos pelearan pero ésta vez ellos no habían discutido, es más, habían sido muy íntimos el día anterior. Entonces, ¿por qué Morinaga no había llegado? Y entonces recordó el llamado de ayer y recordó también la voz preocupada de Tetsuhiro seguida de un rostro de enojo irreconocible en su kohai. Souichi tomó su celular…


End file.
